


Red circuits and Yellow Octahedrons

by Quantum Scourge (Tycho_9000)



Category: Tron (1982)
Genre: Other, Romance, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7439959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tycho_9000/pseuds/Quantum%20Scourge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tale of star-crossed lovers, will Bit be able to convince Sark that the Users are worth believing in? Or will the MCP and Sarks position in his army get between the two and force them apart? More is at stake here than either of them realise, and their lives may depend on the decisions that they make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red circuits and Yellow Octahedrons

**Authors Note:**

This story takes place after Kevin Flynn crashes the recognizer, and Bit escapes into the crowds. That is, until the MCP’s forces find him and take him to Sark for questioning. While the two have vastly differing viewpoints, with Sark the head of the MCP’s plans to take over the Pentagon, and Bit with its unwavering loyalty to CLU. But as the MCP’s plans start to come together, Sark begins to doubt him, and starts to align with Bit’s views of the world. Can Sark be redeemed, and will Bit be there for him when the time comes to choose sides? In this alternate look into the Tron world, Sark shows Bit just how big his logic probe is.

**Chapter 1:**  


And then they did it.  


_\- Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on fanfiction.net on January 19, 2014


End file.
